Tour de Capitol
by MockingjayNinja
Summary: An in-depth tour of the ruling city of the nation of Panem. Join Caesar Flickerman as he shows you all there is to offer for housing, shopping, lounging, and much more in the Capitol. Even a full tour of the City Circle and the President's Mansion will be included. Please, no flash photography.
1. Chapter 1

**Tour de Capitol!**

Welcome to your in depth tour of the glorious city we call the Capitol! I'm Caesar Flickerman, and I will be your tour guide throughout the entire trip through the Capitol. Our tour will begin in the south of the city after the mountainous part that protects our city and will end in the northern region of the city. Before we begin though, let's review the history of the Capitol before we begin going throughout it.

The official name of the city is Denver, Capitol District, Panem. The city was established during the old nation of the United States of America in 1858, originally named Montana City. Soon, it became known as Denver, a city in the state of Colorado. When the rebellion that formed our proud nation came, Denver was the home of the leader of the movement, Warren Monocelli. When Monocelli became the first President of the nation of Panem, under the name Romulus Peace, he made the capital city of the nation to be Denver. Instead of being part of the 49 states, it was its own territory. Modeled after United States capital of Washington, D.C., where the "D.C." stood for "District of Colombia", Denver was put in the territory known as the "Capitol District". This is where we get the term "Capitol" from. President Peace believed that calling the city the Capitol inside of the sovereignty of the nation was better for everybody in understanding where the seat of our government would be held.

When President Ariann Fuler came to the seat of the office in the Capitol, she expanded its size because she wanted the 14 districts to be large. She counted the Capitol as its own district, added to the original 13 we already had.

The Capitol is such as grandiose city to this very day. Under our current President Coriolanus Snow, the Capitol has gained a great reputation with the international community, and especially with the United Nations, which was originally against the formation of the country. The city is respected as a great and just governmental seat to the other districts.

Now, let's begin our in depth tour, beginning with the outer region of the city…

**Note: This is, well, my version of the Capitol. I will even include the locations on which the arenas are normally built. As you will learn later, this is a tour guide that is dated right after the 74****th**** Annual Hunger Games. The festivities just died down. Please enjoy the in-depth look into the Capitol! Please review.**


	2. Southern Section

**The Southern Section**

The first stop on our grand tour is in the Southern Section of the city. It starts right at the spot where Denver began in the Rocky Mountains when it was around long ago. That begins as a couple of ideal locations for arenas, as they are still technically in the city. Well, most of them are, but not all. The arena for the 30th Hunger Games was located here, so there is a resort inside the original boundaries for citizens. The prices are around $150 for three nights for a family of three, with $5 more for every family member afterwards and $10 more for every extra night at the resort.

Afterwards, a few houses begin to appear. Due to the mountainous terrain, they are more on the cheaper side when it comes to housing. The land begins to flatten soon, and more houses begin to appear. Well, more like apartments. On every road, there is a central house that has a maintenance shaft that workers will come and go using. Good news though, it is considerably cheaper, even though it is very similar in appearance to the surrounding houses.

A couple of cheaper restaurants are around for the citizens that live around here. It is a little farther from the City Circle, but that doesn't mean city life shouldn't be enjoyed here. There is the esteemed Chez Capitolo, the Roman-like restaurant that wanted out of the main congestion that daily city life creates. It is on the edge of the flat land and the mountains. There are other restaurants, but mainly fast food and a couple sit-down places.

Another thing to behold is the branch of the Peacekeeper Corps that is made to protect only citizens in the Capitol. Their training is a little less intense than district Peacekeeper training due to the larger landscape and the specified industry dangers and regulations that are set. Due to that, if a Peacekeeper is registered as a "Capitol Police Officer", the official title for city Peacekeepers, they are sent here to be trained.

The next section of our tour takes us to the south-western section, which happens to be the ethnic group distinction of the city.

**Note: For one, the chapters will start off small because there isn't too much in the more rural parts of the city. When we enter the main area, closer to the City Circle, there will be more corporations and governmental entities/embassies to cover.**

**Anyway, this section of the city is just housing and a few restaurants. The Peacekeeper branch was the one in Mockingjay that wasn't a crucial target for the rebel army. It was located outside of housing land and restricted for authorization only attendance, and it was only a training center for city officers, as I stated earlier. Please review!**


End file.
